AfterMath
by Aiyas-Nighthawk
Summary: When Seattle shut down into a miltary state, Max has to keep a old friend's mouth shut about her daugther.


Aftermath Disclaimer: Author is in no way with and/or related to Dark Angel and/or Fox. I own Kristi, Angela Passé, Lana Passé and General Ashley Mohart.  
  
Reviews: PLEASE! (  
  
Archive: ASK. (  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you Angel for kicking my butt into writing this. You the Bomb! Thanks to Isha for betaing. My two heads thank you. (  
  
A/N-2- I had to repost this 'cause it was all screwed up.  
  
Rainy days  
  
Kristi stared out the window, doing nothing to hide her disgust. Does bad weather always have to come on the weekends? She thought silently. Moving from her seat on the windowsill to sit cross-legged on her bed, she brushed back a stray lock of brunette hair. She was a mini model of her mother, the same face and hair, same slender body and hazel eyes.  
  
The gentle patter of footsteps blended with the rain and Kristi glanced over her shoulder, before smiling at her mother. Max sat down next to her daughter, her hair slightly damp from just getting home.  
  
" What are you doing up so late?" She questioned, motioning for Kristi to crawl under the covers. " I can't sleep. I just don't feel sleepy, Mom." Max smiled." I know. Try." Max said, leaning over and kissing Kristi's forehead. "Night."  
  
Max slipped into the computer room, careful not to disturb Logan at work. "Hey." She said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and glancing over his shoulder at the computer screen. Logan jumped, but glanced around at Max and smiled.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" He whispered good- naturedly. "And how many times to I have to tell you I do it because I get a reaction?" Max quipped back. Moving away to stalk about the room, Max sighed. Kristi was worrying her; she was too much like herself.  
  
Logan watched Max's stalk stop at the window, where she leaned her forehead on the cool pane, staring out into the night. Logan quietly walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, waking Max from her reverie. He had a pretty good idea what was bugging her. " She is an OK kid. Doesn't sleep, and seems to have some of your stuff, but she will be OK because Manticore can't touch her." He whispered, dropping his hands from her waist, only to rest them on her shoulders.  
  
Max gave a halfhearted laugh. "You know me too well." Her face was knit with worry as she continued. " Should we tell her? I mean, she has a right to know?" Logan was taken aback; after all, they had discussed this before.  
  
" No, Max, She's seven years old and all seven years olds have big mouths." He muttered into her ear. She sighed, leaned back into his arms. " I guess that I am just worried. Slap me if I try to tell Kristi, ok?" Max said, heaving a sigh as she pulled away from the window. "I think," She muttered. " That I need to see if the girls are at Crash tonight." As an afterthought, she grinned as she slipped on her coat. " Sure," she questioned laughingly. "That you don't want to come?" Logan rolled his eyes. It was a joke between them and Max's gang. Since Krista was born, they had only seen Logan at the bar four times. " No, go."  
  
Kristi slipped into the computer room, tracing her mother's quiet steps. Without turning around, Logan smiled. " Kristi. Didn't your mom tell to you to go to bed?" Kristi nodded. " But she is not here, Dad!" She slid into Logan's lap, grinning. Logan grinned a half smile, closing the program he was in.  
  
" Dad," Kristi asked softly. " How come I'm different from the other kids in my class?" A lump rose to Logan's throat, as he replied. " Because you are younger then your classmates." The teachers of Kristi's school wanted to past her in 6th grade also, but Max insisted she shouldn't. She has her reasons, I guess. I will have to ask her about that.  
  
Kristi grinned. " Good night!" Logan, puzzled, crossed his arms and stared at her. "That's all you got up for?" He asked. Kristi giggled, nodded and bounced off. "Goofball." He mutters, smiling to himself.  
  
Max slipped into the entrance of Crash, her hawk eyes scanning the room for her friends. She spotted Cindy, at the bar, and slid into the vacant seat next to her. "Hey" she said, giving a shy half smile to Kendra.  
  
Cindy turned; a bit worried about how her friend was acting lately. " Hey boo." She gazed at her friend. " What's up? You can tell all to Original Cindy, boo."  
  
Kendra warmed up to the theme. " Something with you and Logan?" she pressed. Cindy shot that down with a dismissive wave of her hand. " No, girl." Max and Cindy traded knowing glances; after Kendra and Walter's marriage, Kendra was trying to "help" get Max and Logan to that point.  
  
"No, it's just.." Max paused. " Kristi." Cindy grinned. "Little boo giving Momma trouble?" Max smiled. " No, she's just." she searched for the right word. " different."  
  
Cindy grinned, waving Kendra's puzzled look off. " Like her Momma?" Max grinned. "Yeah, guess you can say that." Max relaxed a little, leaning back into her chair. " I just feel.. weird, you know?"  
  
Cindy drank the last bit out of her glass. " Kendra, shouldn't you check with Walter?" She gave her friend a pointed look and a forced smile. Kendra got the hint and grinned. " Oh, yeah." She gave Max a wink as she rushed off.  
  
Max raised her drink slightly, raising her eyebrow with it. "What was that all about?" Cindy grinned. " I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Max drank a bit and sighed. "Shoot."  
  
" Are you ok, I mean really ok?" Cindy questioned, leaning forward in her seat.  
  
" I'm fine. I just feel like. like someone's watching me or something. Just that kind of weird." She took a sip of beer. " Probably just Zack. No bigs."  
  
Cindy nodded. " If you say so, but it just ."  
  
Max cut her off. "I'm fine, Cindy. Chill." She got up. " Gotta blaze." She said, dropping some bills on the table. " Kris is still up and I don't want her out again."  
  
  
  
A/n-3- this is better! It looks right now. R/R or no new chap. ~grins~ I'm evil! 


End file.
